This application relates to display apparatus for photographs, greeting cards and/or small gifts and, more particularly, to such apparatus which may be used in combination with attractive lighting means to display a variety of card arrangements in combination with a small gift, if desired.
Stylized frameworks for the attractive display of photographs, translucencies, cards and the like have been known for many years. It is also known to use a light in combination therewith to brighten the same with the light usually placed immediately behind the photograph, translucency, card and the like. It has also been the practice in the art to use illumination in a greeting card or storybook, and also with a gift such as a ring.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,600 issued to Snyder on Sep. 14, 1965 discloses a framework for the display of a translucency including lighting means therebehind. The framework is formed from a pre-cut blank of cardboard or the like by folding upon a plurality of crease-lines and inserting tabs into respective slots integrally formed therein. A flanged backing plate is provided upon which the light fixtures are mounted for operation, being supplied electricity by an externally extending electric cord which is plugged into a conventional 110 V AC outlet.
To display the translucency, it is first applied to a rectangular frame which lies in covering relation to the perimeter of the translucency. The translucency and frame are then positioned against the backing plate and inserted into the larger, exterior framework to be displayed through the front opening thereof The lights on the backing plate shine through the translucency providing a bright picture for viewing through the framework.
Thus, while the Snyder display frame provides a lighted framework for a translucency, it is limited in that it must be disassembled to view a different translucency, and is not equipped for the display of anything other than a translucency. Also, the assembly of the outer framework could prove difficult for the elderly, especially if they have arthritis.
Another type of display frame for a translucency or transparency may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,529 issued to Mazzocco on Jul. 31, 1956. The Mazzocco device also includes a light positioned between the back wall of the display and the transparency. The transparency must be folded along opposite side edges thereof to slidingly engage outwardly turned side flanges at the front of the backing member. The Mazzocco device is thus limited in the same respects as the Snyder device discussed above.
A combination greeting card and gift display may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,275 issued to Faiola on Jun. 20, 1989. The Faiola device comprises a greeting card having a clear plastic container removably positioned in an opening formed in the front page thereof. A small gift such as the flower seen in the drawings is held and displayed to the receiver of the card through the plastic container, the flower being removably held within the container by means of wadding and tape affixed to the back portion thereof. The Faiola card is limited in that the size and configuration of the receptacle limits the choice of gift to be held therein.
A lighted jewelry box may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,320 issued to Chao et al on Feb. 10, 1976. A light powered by a hidden battery is positioned within the top lid of a ring box and is directed to automatically impinge upon the ring upon lifting the lid open.
Lastly, a representative illuminated greeting card may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,126 issued to Dejean on Feb. 5, 1985. The Dejean card comprises a two page folded card which includes a message imprinted on the inside surface of the front page thereof, and a three-dimensional, hollow, illuminated design affixed to the inside surface of the second page which faces the imprinted message on the first page. Means are provided to automatically activate the light within the 3-D design upon moving the first page away from the second page whereby the design illuminates the imprinted message.
The foregoing provides illustrative examples of the state of the art relating to picture and gift displays and greeting cards. It is seen that each is very limited in what may be displayed, e.g., a single transparency in Snyder and Mazzocco, a ring in Chao et al, and a message in Dejean. Thus, only a single design, gift or message may be displayed at any given time with the foregoing devices, and change between designs, gifts or messages requires dismantling of some units, and is not envisioned and impossible with others.